Infected
by NotSoNormalLady
Summary: This is a fluffy sweet moment between Pitch Black and Jack Frost. Does have one curse word. Hope you enjoy! I would greatly appreciate reviews so that I can improve my writing any way I can. Thanks!


No one told Jack Frost what it would be like to fall in love. There was no way for the winter teen to be prepared for the seemingly crazy irrational emotions that would ensue with such a thing. Jack was overwhelmed with happiness, joy and relief. It was like he was on top of the world, and he now had a new hope.

However, Jack also didn't realize it would feel terrifying at the same time. The other side was erratic worry and fear. Fear that he would wake up and it all be a dream. He almost had to constantly have the touch or company of his mate to ensure his loneliness had ended. Some days he stressed himself out to figure out the best ways to surprise his love, and make him happy.

Jack remembered the day he finally admitted to himself about his feelings and came clean. After admitting it to himself he visited North. The old guardian was like a grandfather to him, and he needed to seek his advice on the matter. After a long discussion North concluded the only way to solve the problem was to confess his feelings.

"No matter past quarrels. Love has no boundaries or boarders, no? We guardians care about you, Jack." North announced setting a heavy hand on the winter sprite.

"But what about what the others will think?" Jack questioned worried. The guardians were his family. He didn't want to upset them.

"We all accept you, Jack." North answered shrugging. "I believe all things work out in end!"

"But what abo-"

"Does not matter! You deserve to be happy. Pitch make you feel this way maybe you are good for him, too." North squeezed Jack into a hug crushing air from the teen's lungs.

"O-okay." Jack wheezed unable to breathe, and the burly guardian of wonder sat him down. "Thanks North." Jack shyly said before calling a cold wind from the open window.

"Tis no problem!" North hollered as the wind whisked the young guardian away.

As Jack neared the Nightmare King's lair his stomach turned into knots, and he was sure he felt nauseous enough to vomit for days. He paused outside of the layer trying to build his confidence back. Swallowing hard and holding his breath he jumped down the dark hole to Pitch's lair. He landed in the main room next to the globe gracefully releasing the air he had been holding in. Jack gave the room a quick look around finding the Nightmare King was not there.

"Pitch?" Jack called hopeful that he would appear. No answer. "Pitch, you here?" He hollered cupping his mouth.

"Stop your yelling. I am right here." Pitch answered appearing from the shadows under the globe.

Jack yelped in surprise nearly falling over himself. Pitch merely chuckled with an amused expression, his eyes glowing silvery gold.

"So jumpy. What is the matter, Frost? Anxiety is radiating off you like a heated target. Calm down or my nightmares will be riled up." Pitch remarked calmly his voice sounding with an elegant air as always.

The winter teen balled his fists with determination. "Pitch, I need to talk to you about something." He said a little more nervously than he intended. He cleared his throat as the Nightmare King looked at him with genuine curiosity waiting for him to continue.

Jack looked down at his feet shuffling them suddenly losing his words again. His heart thumped loudly in his ears and his throat felt like it was constricting. He willed for himself for calmness, for his heart to return back to its normal rhythm. His attempts were futile and he barely registered Pitch talking. His consciousness slipped away and he fell into darkness.

When the winter sprite awoke the first thing he had noticed was he was laying on something soft. He smiled sleepily at the comfort and the dream he had just had.

'Wait.. dream? Oh no…' Jack opened his eyes to find that he was indeed in Pitch's lair still in what looked like a bed room. The comfy thing he was laying on must be a bed. As his eyes adjusted with his thoughts he realized what must have happened. Embarrassment washed over him. 'I can't believe I passed out in the middle of that.' Jack thought covering his face with his hands. Just when he contemplated suicide for a possible out for this Pitch appeared by the bed.

"That was quite a show you put on Frost." The Nightmare King's voice teased lightly, his eyes softer than usual. "Are you feeling better now?" He questioned.

Jack didn't respond, he only looked away defeated. Pitch took one of Jack's hands in his, and Jack almost gave himself whiplash to look at Pitch.

"Wha-?" He questioned confused but couldn't finish as Pitch put on finger on the winter sprite's lips.

"I know what you were trying to talk to me about now, Frost. I could feel your emotions and sense your fears." The Nightmare King's voice was low and soft, his eyes with an unreadable emotion.

Jack flicked his eyes down. "You do?" He questioned weakly.

"Yes." Pitch confirmed. "Jack, you don't have to worry about how you feel. I replicate how you feel." Jack's heart jerked at that sentence and his eyes filled with questioning hope.

"Really!?" The winter teen questioned hopeful.

The Nightmare King smiled at the young white haired teen. "Yes. It would appear that you are quite infectious. My feelings for you spread throughout my whole being like a poisonous infection." Pitch replied a smile playing at his lips.

Jack couldn't believe his ears but his face was slightly confused trying to pry for further confirmation.

"So, I am like an infection? An infection of cold wintery love?" Jack asked a smile playing at his lips.

Pitch smiled wider. "Indeed. A festering annoying pain in the ass love."

Jack leaped from the bed into Pitch's arms for a hug. The Nightmare King returned the hug and kissed the winter teen's lips. Jack laughed happily.

"Well, I am glad you're infected!" Jack exclaimed nuzzling Pitch's neck feeling the empty place inside him fade.

"As am I, snowflake." Pitch responded happy at last.

So yes, it was a terrifying painful bliss of happiness. It took work, communication and patience. It can make you feel crazy with all of its ups and downs, but it's worth it. Love is a poison. Its tendrils can curl around you when you feel the slightest tingle if it, and it makes you hunger in an unfillable way. You take one bite, and you become infected.


End file.
